utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shiyun
Shiyun (しゆん) is an who started uploading covers on NND in 2012. However, he is more active on live broadcast through TwitCasting. He has a laid back, calm and sweet voice with shota-ish style. His voice becomes more sexy when he sings in lower key with some falsetto notes, such as in his cover of the song "REVOLVER" , collaborated with the guitarist Mirai.M. Later, his voice became clearer and warmer, especially in his birthday video "Boku no Subete" . Sometimes he made a noticable play with words in the song, such as in his cover of "Ghost Rule" or "Ifuudoudou" . His most popular song is "Alice in Reitouko" with more than 443k views as of December 2016. This song also proved that he can sing well in high range. In the past, he was portrayed with typical brown, messy hair. However, more recently, he is depicted with dark black hair that typically cover one or both of his eyes. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects * Past Member of Strawberry Prince List of Covered Songs (A Born Coward) (2012.04.23) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (Slack-Fluffy Woodland Girl) (2012.07.24) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" (Heart Rate #0822) (2012.08.10) # "orange" (2012.09.01) # "Kimi Ijou, Boku Miman." (More Than You, Less Than Me.) (2012.10.27) # "Ringo Uri no Utakata Shoujo" (The Transient Apple Salesgirl) (2012.12.30) # "Pedal Heart" (2013.04.05) # "Bokura no Let It Be" (Our Let It Be) (2013.11.12) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2014.01.04) # "Toushika Records" (Investor's Records) (2014.04.12) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.04.22) # "Kimi no Sukina Hon" (Your Favorite Book) (2014.05.17) # "Love Doll" (2014.06.21) # "Hitorinbo Envy" (Solitary Hide and Seek Envy) (2014.07.26) # "Kokoronashi" (Without Heart) (2014.09.15) # "Queen of Hearts" (2014.10.24) # "Koshitantan" (Waiting for a Chance to Pounce) (2014.11.20) # "Hide and Seek" (2015.02.26) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) feat. Shiyun and Shota (older brother) (2015.03.01) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.03.14) # "Kanashimi no Nami ni Oboreru" (Drowning in the Wave of Sadness) (2015.03.18) # "Dokusenyoku" (Mono Poison) (2015.04.05) # "REVOLVER" -Mirai.M's guitar ver.- (2015.04.23) # "Akatsuki Zukuyo" (Dawn Moonlit Night) (2015.06.10) # "Balleriko" (Balerina Girl) (2015.09.07) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2015.09.20) # "Boku no Subete" (My Everything) (2015.09.28) # "Meryuu" (Mairieux) (2015.11.07) # "Valentine Kiss" feat. Mirei, Ajikko, Kanade, sakuya., Shiyun, Zero, HaRuK@, Aimiya Zero, Rid and RYO (2016.02.07) # "Ghost Rule" (2016.02.10) # "Alice in Reitouko" (Alice in Freeter) (2016.02.19) (taken down) # "Alice in Reitouko" (Alice in Freeter) (2016.02.20) # "Shiro Yuki" (Snow White) (2016.03.14) # "Ifuudoudou" (Pomp and Circumstance) (2016.03.21) # "Beast in the Beauty" (2016.06.04) # "Sukina Koto Dake de Ii Desu" (All I Need Are Things I Like) (2016.06.30) # "Fire◎Flower" feat. Shimono., Hatsuki Kyouto, shoot, Neko no Komochi, Яy, Taa, Yuuki, Kiki, 8Kou, and Shiyun (2016.08.21) # "Zen Zen Zense" (Past-Past-Past Life; Kimi no Na wa. theme song) -Short ver.- (2016.09.01) # "Asu no Yozora Shoukaihan" (Night Sky Patrol of Tomorrow) feat. Kanna, Shiyun, Rinu, Root, and Nanamori (2016.09.10) # "Mousou Kanshou Daishou Renmei" (Delusion Sentimentality Compensation Federation) (2016.12.11) # "NayutalieN Medley" feat. colon and Satomi (Alien Alien), Nanamori and Root (Andromeda Andromeda), Jel and Rinu (Hikou Shoujo), Yuuku and Shiyun (Rocket Cider), Kanna and Nanamori (Wakusei Loop) (2017.02.08) # "Batsu Game" (Punishment Game) (2017.02.25) # "Romeo" (2017.03.18) # "orion" -Acoustic arrange ver- (2017.04.15) (YT Only) # "Rain and Petra" (2017.04.28) (YT Only) # "Shirayuki" (2017.05.11) (YT Only) # "Fixer" (2017.05.20) # "Near" (2017.07.17) # "Ano Ko Secret" (That Girl's Secret) (2017.07.21) # "Hibana" (Spark) (2017.09.04) # "Happy Halloween" (2017.10.31) (YT Only) # "Iya Iya Iya" (Whatever Whatever Whatever) (2017.11.28) (YT Only) # "Marionette Lovers" (2017.12.10) # "Proto Disco" (2017.12.19) (YT Only) # "Christmas Song" (back number Song) (2017.12.24) (YT Only) # "Strawberry Prince Forever" feat. Shiyun, Root, Nanamori, Colon, Satomi, Jel, and Rinu (2017.12.27) # "Streaming Heart" (2018.01.06) # "ROKI" (2018.04.12) (YT Only) # "Decadism" (2018.05.13) # "Hello Dystopia" feat. Aimiya Zero and Shiyun -Short ver- (2018.05.31) (YT Only) # "Merry Bad End" (2018.06.13) (YT Only) # "Kinsei no Dance" (Dance of Venus) (2018.07.08) # "Endroll" (2018.07.27) (YT Only) # "ECHO" (2018.10.30) # "Jigsaw Puzzle" (2018.11.26) # "Last Dance" (2018.12.22) # "Venom" (2019.02.14) # "Super Nuko ni Naritai" (2019.04.10) # "Two Brothers Sing Rettou Jottou" feat. Atto-kun (brother) and Shiyun (2019.04.13) # "Totemo Suteki na Rokugatsu Deshita" (It Was a Very Beautiful June) (2019.06.29) # "Kimi no Kamisama ni Naritai." (I Want to Be Your God.) (2019.09.04) # "Ghost Talker" (2019.10.28) (Original Song) # "Traffic Jam" (2019.11.18) # "Halloween Night wa Nemuranai" (2019.11.03) }} Songs on TmBox Discography |track3composer = |track3arranger = |track4title = Dress Code |track4info = |track4lyricist = |track4composer = |track4arranger = |track5title = Hello Dystopia |track5info = |track5lyricist = Mafumafu |track5composer = Mafumafu |track5arranger = |track6title = Jigsaw Puzzle |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = |track6arranger = |track7title = Kimi no Kamisama ni Naritai. |track7info = |track7lyricist = |track7composer = |track7arranger = }} Gallery |Shiyun - Shipakusuu0822.png|Shiyun as seen in "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" Illust. by himself |Shiyun - Sukina Hon.png|Shiyun as seen in "Kimi no Sukina Hon" Illust. by Daruko (だるこ) |Shiyunicon.png|Shiyun's past icon as seen in twitter |Shiyun Nicoba2015.png|Shiyun in real live, as seen in the banner for his birthday event at Nicobar in 2015 |ShiyunRL TwitCast.png|Shiyun as seen in his TwitCasting |Shiyun Nicosekai.png|Shiyun as seen in the live NicoSekai |Niconico Valentine.png|Mirei, Ajikko, Shiyun, Kanade, Zero, Aimiya Zero, sakuya., HaRuK@, Rid and RYO as seen in "Valentine Kiss" Illust. by Vallon (ばろん) |Shiyun - 8kou - FireFlower.png|Shiyun (left) and 8kou as seen in "Fire◎Flower" Illust. by Kanata (かなた) |ShiyunPika.png|Shiyun as seen in his YT icon |Shiyun StPri.png|Shiyun's icon in StPri |Yurufuwa-Shiyun.png|Shiyun as he appears in "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" Illust. by Sayu (白湯) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Twitter 2 * TwitCasting * Ameba Blog (delete) * LINE Category:Strawberry Prince